Present portable chairs designed for sport or recreational use are designed so as to fold up, seat to back, to decrease size and facilitate transportation and storage. Such chairs normally include pivoting joints between the frame portions comprising the seat back and frame portions on either side of the seat. Pivoting joints may also be provided between the frame portions on either side of the seat and the front legs to allow the legs of the chair to fold flat to the seat. When folded, such chairs are substantially flat and square or rectangular in shape.
Additionally, current chair designs may include a transverse bar or horizontal frame member at the lower portion of the chair legs, as an alternative to narrow feet, to prevent the chair legs from sinking when used on a soft surface such as sand.
Accordingly, one important object of the present invention is to allow the sports chair to be folded not only seat to back as in present portable chairs, but also in a side to side manner. Such additional folding reduces the size and bulkiness of the chair in its folded state.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide arrangements for preventing the legs of a light weight sports chair from sinking into a soft supporting surface.